Your Secret Admirer
by mellowyellowx
Summary: Hermione Granger receives a note from her so called "secret admirer", and wants to get to the bottom of it.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by the lovely J.K. Rowling :-)_

It was a Saturday morning, and the sun was shining through the Hogwarts' Library. And of course, Hermione Granger was there, working on her Potions essay. What she didn't know, was that Draco Malfoy was secretly watching her from a nearby bookshelf, a plan up his green and sliver Slytherin robes.

After an hour and 3 rolls of parchment, she put her quill down and sighed. Gathering her book bag, she pushed in her chair and grabbed one last book, and hurried to the Gryffindor common room.

"Bezoars," she told the Fat Lady Portrait.

"Correct, enter!" the Fat Lady replied, (how can someone be so cheerful this early in the morning? Hermione thought).

She climbed into the portrait hole, not surprised to only see a handful of Gryffindors, most of them were probably still at breakfast, including Harry and Ron. She let out a sigh of relief, this was one of the rare moments when the common room wasn't bustling with noisy Gryffindors, a mix of "hey, can I borrow your charms/potions/transfiguration notes?" and the ruckus of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. She was also glad that her favorite armchair was unoccupied, another rare occasion. She sat down, and opened up _Magical Drafts and Potions, _by Arsenius Jigger. She scanned through the pages, hoping that she could add a little more to her already "O" grade Potions essay. But you can never be too sure about Severus Snape. Finding nothing, she started to close the book, disappointed. Suddenly, she saw a note scribbled on the back cover.

_Hermione, _

_Are you speaking parseltongue? 'Cause you're talking to my snake. Wanna know who I am? Check out "Achievements in Charming" third copy from the right, page 418, and you'll see._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

She stared at the page, and rolled her eyes at the lame pick-up line. Gee whoever this "secret admirer" person was, they didn't know anything about picking up women. She tried to narrow it down to a house, and when saw snake, she immediately thought, Slytherin. But what Slytherin would ever go for a Gryffindor?

She put the book into her bag and hurried to the library, she hated not knowing things, especially when said things involved her. She went straight to the shelf that held _Achievements in Charming,_ and pulled out the third copy from the right, just like the note had said. She turned to page 418, where she saw that same handwriting as she did in _Magical Drafts and Potions. _

_Hermione, _

_We might not be in Flitwick's class right now, but I still find you charming. Like that one any better? Well anyways, I see that you're intrigued to find out who I am. I am quite flattered. Well sorry, but I love this cat-and-mouse sort of chase, don't you? Well let's keep the chase going, find "Defense of Magical Theory," first copy on the shelf, page 114. Hope to see you soon darling._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Hermione was half annoyed, half amused at this note.

But wanting to find out who this was, she trudged her way to the shelf and pulled out the first copy of _Defense of Magical Theory. _She flipped through the pages, and stopped at page 114 to see that scribbled writing that was growing on her now. Her eyes scanned the page:

_Hermione,_

_You don't need defense against my dark arts ;). Any better? Well, you I must be doing something right since you're still looking for my notes. I guess you're trying to narrow it down to a house. I'll save you the trouble; surprisingly, I'm a SLYTHERIN. Surprised? Yeah, a lot of things about me will surprise you. _

_I've been debating whether to reveal myself to you. For the last time, I swear, look for "The Tales of Beedle the Bard," second copy from the left page 17._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Hermione closed the book scurried over to the shelf and retrieved the second copy of _The Tales of Beede with Bard, _her heart racing to uncover the last piece of the puzzle. Her fingers fumbling to page 17, she finally read:

_Hello sweetheart,_

_I must have had some Felix Felicis because I think I'm about to get lucky. Meet me at the Hog's Head at precisely 3'oclock during our Hogsmeade trip today. I'll be the only bloke there, I hope you enjoy firewhiskey._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

Hermione immediately turned her head checked the clock, it read 12 o'clock, and she could have sworn the second hand was moving at a minute hand's pace. She couldn't wait to meet this "secret admirer" because she had to admit, he was a great pick-up artist. She decided to get lunch at the Great Hall, hoping it would kill the three long hours. She scurried out of the library, her mind full of thoughts about who her "secret admirer" would be, she didn't notice the white blond patch through the bookshelf she passed by; Draco Malfoy saw the smile on her face, and new at once that his plan was working.

"HERMIONE, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Ginny yelled across the Gryffindor dining table.

"Oh, hmmm?" Hermione snapped out of her reverie. Ginny looked at her, annoyance etched on her face.

"Merlin's pants! Gosh Hermione, I bet you haven't a clue what I've been telling you all this time." Ginny narrowed her eyes, putting down her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Well… erm. Sorry Ginny, what?" Hermione asked, trying her hardest to focus on Ginny now.

"As I was trying to say…" Ginny continued on with her story, and Hermione didn't even bother to listen once she heard "Ron," her ex-boyfriend, but nodded her head blankly hoping that would satisfy Ginny nonetheless.

The plates cleared, and the sound of students clearing echoed through the Great Hall. Hermione climbed through the Fat Lady portrait hole and resumed her place on the deep red arm chair. She still had half an hour to kill, with the Hogsmeade trip at 2:30. She sighed, and pondered on which Slytherin could possibly fancy her. Crabbe? Nah. Zabini? No, isn't he with Daphne Greengrass? She could immediately cross out Draco Malfoy, who was quite intelligent, top marks in class only to be beaten by Hermione herself, but total asshole. Not to mention a well-known muggle-born hater. _I guess I'll just have to wait and see, _thought Hermione.

It was 2:30, and Hermione was walking into Honeydukes Sweet Shop, looking around at all the colourful confections. She decided to buy some Every Flavor Beans for Ginny for her behavior at lunch. Her heart fluttered at the thought of her "Secret Admirer," but of course no one would ever find out.

She walked into Hog's Head at precisely 3:00, and it was practically empty except for the bartender, who had an uncanny resemblance of Albus Dumbledore, and a young bloke seated at a dusty table (well all the tables were dusty so…) in the far corner. This is it, Hermione thought to herself. She gathered all of her Gryffindor courage and strode to the table and stopped until the back of the stranger's chair.

"H-hello?" said Hermione, the courage drained out of her.

He turned around, and Hermione couldn't believe the pair of platinum gray eyes staring back at her.

"Why hello there Granger, I knew you couldn't resist me!" said Draco Malfoy in a false, cheery voice, his trademark smirk plastered onto his face.

"Wait…but…why..Malfoy?" Hermione stuttered, and her knees buckled, since when did his eyes become the most beautiful shade of grey, and when did his smile become so warm and inviting?

"Oh Granger, does my presence make you nervous, possibly weak at the knees?" he winked, and gave her a once over.

Colour rushed through Hermione's cheeks. Her palms started to sweat but she composed herself and stared straight into Draco's eyes, refusing to let him get to her. Avoiding another incident like that, she sat down in the rusty chair next to him, and noticed two glasses of Firewhiskey on the table. She took a swig from one of the glasses, trying to get the lump out of her throat.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. I was just trying to-" Hermione tried to explain herself.

"Ogle over me?" Draco butted in.

"Don't put words in my mouth Malfoy," Hermione sneered.

"I'm dreadful sorry, but you're the one who came to me, not the other way around," Draco said, smug.

"I'm not Clementine, Malfoy." Hermione replied.

"Who?" Draco asked, confused.

"Oh nothing," Hermione laughed. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Now for the real reason you're here Granger. Didn't think it was me eh?" Draco smiled, and it was nothing like his usual smirk, and it took Hermione aback.

"Oh because calling me Mudblood ever since First Year, picking on my friends, and not to mention tripping me in the corridor yesterday are the perfect gestures of telling a girl you fancy her," Hermione said with as venom as possible.

It was Draco's turn to blush, "About that…erm. I never really had a problem with Muggle-borns. My father you know…uh yeah, I'm really s-sorry about that. I like you, a l-l-l"

Hermione put her hand over his mouth, "Well well well, what do we have here? Draco Malfoy actually saying sorry? Merlin! What has the world come to?" she waved her arms in mock horror ,"Anyhoo, I'll save you the trouble, so you like me a lot… continue."

"Let's just say my love burns for you like a dying phoenix," he said, regaining his confidence, but the colour still remained on his face.

Hermione nearly spit out her firewhiskey she gulped when he said this. She burst out laughing, "I didn't know you were such a pick-up artist Malfoy! Tell me, where did you get all of these?" she gestured to the books in her book bag.

"_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches," _Draco mumbled, bashfully looking up at her across the table.

Hermione shook her head, laughing, "Oh is that so? Well, they haven't failed so far." She reached her hand across the table, grabbing his. He gave her a small smile in return.

And in that moment, he silently thanked his father for giving him that very book for his 16th birthday.

_Author's note: Well yeah. I hope you guys liked the 'muggle' concept I slipped in (when she mentions Clementine). Sorry if it doesn't flow too well, it was too cheesy, etc. I suffered major writer's block while writing this. Please take note that I started writing fanfic a mere two weeks ago, so don't stab me please :-) PLEASE REVIEWWWWW! :-D Ciao for now, xoxox - mellow to the yellow_


End file.
